A Pretty Face Is All It Takes
by sakana-chan63
Summary: An AU. Anyway, a fic where the Gavinners go to Ema's highschool, they play a game and things go wrong. Enjoy! Rated T. Klavier/Ema
1. A Pretty Face Is All It Takes

**A/N: My first klema fic!~ Yay! This is AU where "Rise from the Ashes" never happened. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fan fic. CAPCOM does.**

* * *

><p>A Pretty Face Is All It Takes<p>

_A year ago, a fifteen year old Ema Skye broke up with her boyfriend. _

"_Ema, don't worry about. Those boys are all idiots. For them, a pretty face is all it takes. I'm sure you'll find the one that's right for you one day." Was what her sister Lana Skye told her._

_Her only reply was "They're all fops! I hate them!"_

_Now she was faced with another fop a year later. The only difference was, he was a __GLIMMEROUS FOP__**. **_

* * *

><p>It was the start of a new school year. Ema entered her school with her friends Maya Fey, Kay Faraday and Franziska Von Karma, only to see a crowd of girls screaming.<p>

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa !~ OMG! IT'S KLAVIER GAVIN! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ~"

Ema and her friends never kept up with what people liked, they only kept up with what _they_ liked so naturally, their response was:

"Who's Klavier Gavin?" Ema asked.

"I heard they're fools that created a band and are foolishly popular with girls our age but all their fans are foolishly foolish fools." Answered Franziska.

"Then nothing of my concern."

But what Ema didn't know was she was completely wrong. They had A LOT to do with her.


	2. The Fop

**A/N: Second chapter! Hope you like it! Anyway, R&R!**

* * *

><p>The Fop<p>

Ema never wanted to talk to him. She didn't mean to either. In fact, she didn't talk to him, HE was talking to her. And she hated him the minute he said "Hello Fräulein."

"What?"

"Hm…"

"WHAT?"

"Normally, here any girl I spoke to would start screaming. You, you seem like you don't even care or know who I am for that matter."

"That's because I DON'T care and I only know what your name is. You're Klavier Gavin. Lead singer of the Gavinners. That's all I know, so leave me alone you –you fop!"

"Ah. So you do know I'm a rockstar."

"I thought I told you to leave me alone. You're younger than me aren't you?"

"Ah, yes Fräulein. But you see, I need some help."

"So why're you asking me? Go ask one of your rabid fan girls."

"Well, you see, I need someone to show me around the school. And you probably know my 'rabid fan girls' will just start screaming in happiness and not show me around, ja?"

"Go ask someone else that doesn't care then!"

"Ah, the boys all hate me and the only other girls are you and your friends. But now seeing that you don't want to, what if I leave you alone for the rest of the year?"

"Deal."

"But Fräulein, seeing that you know my name, what's yours? It's only right I know yours too, ja?"

"Fine. I'm Ema Skye."

"Eh… and your friends?"

"My friends names are none of none of your concern!"

"…My name is Maya Fey. This is Kay Faraday and this is Franziska Von Karma.

"M-Maya? Where'd you come from?"

"We've been here for only a short while. It's lunch now."

"Oh. Right! OK. I'm coming!"

"Fräulein? You need to show me the cafeteria don't you?"

"Fine you stupid fop."

* * *

><p>"Fräulein! ~ Now that classes are over, would you show me around?"<p>

"Ugh! No! I have work to do! Bother me TOMORROW fop."

"…You call my friends and I fops. Plus you treat us like we're all annoying you every minute. Why Fräulein?"

"Because I can see who you are. Some stupid boys that flirt with a pretty girl. Then you see a prettier girl and ditch the first one. To you, a pretty face is all it takes. Just like some other boys that used to go to this school…I hate him."

* * *

><p><strong>When Ema says 'him' she doesn't mean Klavier... who could it be?<strong>


	3. Too Good To Be True

Too Good To Be True

"_Because I can see who you are. Some stupid boys that flirt with a pretty girl. Then you see a prettier girl and ditch the first one. To you, a pretty face is all it takes. Just like some other boys that used to go to this school…I hate him."_

~xxx~

"…Fräulein? Who is this 'he' you're talking about?"

"…My ex-boyfriend…he moved away. Just forget it. You wouldn't understand. Look. I'll show you around school tomorrow then just leave me alone."

~xxx~

After Ema showed Klavier around the school, he did leave her alone. One week, two weeks, three weeks, then a month. Eventually it was almost time for Christmas. But that was all it lasted. Klavier leaving Ema alone for the whole year? Too good to be true.

"Fräulein?"

"I thought you would stop bothering me, fop!

"Well, I wanted to ask you something. You see the principal asked my band to sing for the concert this week. Then she told me if I wanted I could pick some to sing with me on stage…"

"So you chose _**me**_?"

"Yes! Will you do it Fräulein?"

"Lemme think-NO. Now leave me alone."

"Shy, Fräulein Skye?"

"What? No of course not! I just don't want to sing you stupid fop! GO AWAY!"

Klavier did stop bothering Ema that week but he still thought Ema was shy so instead of singing with her, he was going to sing for her.

~xxx~

"Ema?"

"Yeah Maya?"

"I heard Klavier wanted to sing with you for the concert."

"Heard or was standing right behind me listening like always?"

"…Standing behind you."

"OK. So what about it? I turned him down."

"You lied."

"W-what?"

"Come on Ema! We all know you we're shy! Even if you hate the guy we know you were shy!"

"N-no I wasn't!"

"Um, YEAH YOU WERE!"

"…hmph. You all better not tell anyone.** Especially** the fop."

"We won't Ema. The concert's tomorrow right?"

"Yeah. It would be so much more fun if the Gavinners weren't the band playing there though."

-RING- -RING-

"Eh. See you after class!"

~xxx~

"Stupid concert. But if don't come we have class, blah, blah, blah."

"20 bucks betting Klavier sings a song for you."

"WHA-"

"This song is dedicated to Ema Skye!"

"…stupid fop!"

"_There is no hope for you and me_

_Cause this long drive might be (the last time I take the wheel)_

_You're not sure how you feel._

_I take the spot light_

_Always gives you stage fright_

_Wish this song would end right_

_Wish that you would stop_

_Making my head spin over and over it's over but what if we..._

_If we just pretend_

_You'll play the love and baby I'll play the lead_

_So strike a pose and fake a smile you're coming with me_

_I'll strum my guitar cause girl I know how you are_

_You're just a little bit camera shy but you're still a star_

_This isn't right you said_

_It takes some time you know_

_But try again tonight_

_This fight is getting old_

_I take the spot light_

_Always gives you stage fright_

_Wish this song would end right_

_Wish that you would stop_

_Making my head spin_

_We're done but old enough to build up_

_For it wasn't false love_

_Wish this song would end_

_I wish this song would end_

_You'll play the love and baby I'll play the lead_

_So strike a pose and fake a smile you're coming with me_

_I'll strum my guitar cause girl I know how you are_

_You're just a little bit camera shy but you're still a star_

_We're done tonight_

_We gotta pick it up slowly_

_Can I hear your voice?_

_What a perfect story._

_Can I pick you up?_

_You can be my star_

_My spot light's on, we're closing up on your scene_

_Your scene the final scene the final_

_You'll play the love and baby I'll play the lead_

_So strike a pose and fake a smile you're coming with me_

_I'll strum my guitar cause girl I know how you are_

_You're just a little bit camera shy but you're still a star_

_You're just a little bit camera shy but you're still a star_

_You're just a little bit camera shy but you're still a star."_

"I'm leaving NOW."

"Um… you better because I just saw someone you probably don't want to see…"

"Who Kay?"

"Um…uh… err…"

"Kay. There's only one person that would make you not say their name to me. So are you telling me HE'S BACK?"

"Um…yeah. Your ex-boyfriend, Kyle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The song is 'Camera Shy' by School Boy Humor. Look up ema/klavier on youtube, click on the one that says camera shy and you'll see how it fits.**


	4. He's Back

**A/N:Guess what? Maya has a crazy scheme in this! yay for crazy schemes! R&R!**

**Disclaimer:Blah, blah, blah. I don't own any thing except for the OC and the plot.**

* * *

><p>He's Back<p>

"K-Kyle? Why's he back?"

"How should I know? But if anything you probably want to leave before he sees you."

"Will you guys come with me? I'm afraid he'll bother you guys too."

"Yeah. We're all going, because if any of us stay he'll annoy us forever."

* * *

><p>The concert was eventually over but it actually would have gone on longer if Klavier Gavin had not seen Ema run from the concert and run after her.<p>

"Fräulein! Where are you going? Didn't you like the concert?"

"No of course not fop! Now leave me alone!"

"Fräulein. You seem bothered by something and I don't think it's me considering how you keep looking back."

"-scowl- Just go away fop!"

"…not until you tell me what's wrong, miene liebe."

"…what? W-why do you even care a-and what does miene liebe even mean?"

"I don't like it when my Fräulein is worried about something."

"So you won't go away unless I tell you?"

"Ja, Fräulein."

"-sigh- Fine! I saw my ex-boyfriend at the concert! Happy? Now go away!"

At once Klavier froze and Ema took the advantage to run before Klavier questioned her further. When Klavier heard about Ema's ex, he never actually thought about it again. When he first saw Ema, he really did fall in love with her. She just stood out from all the other girls so when Klavier heard her ex moved away, he was overjoyed. Now that he was back, what would happen? Would her and her ex get back together? Of course he knew he had a small chance of getting Ema to actually like him but now he had an even smaller chance! He decided to head back to the concert and maybe even try to find out who this ex-boyfriend of Ema's was.

* * *

><p>When Klavier went back to the concert it actually wasn't hard to find out who he was. After all, there was a huge crowd saying something about moving and coming back, why they were back and obviously, Ema. Also, by listening in on the crowd, he found out his name was Kyle. Standing in front of the crowd would be pretty odd so he went over to the rest of the Gavinners packing up instruments and other equipment.<p>

"Yo, Klavier!"

"Ja, Daryan?"

"You suddenly ran off! Why?"

"Ah, ich entschuldige mich. I saw Ema run away looking worried so I followed her."

"… come to think of it, I think that little crowd over there was talking about Ema."

"Er… ja, they are talking to Ema's ex-boyfriend Kyle. Apparently, he moved away and now he's back."

"Heh. Guess you got competition huh, K."

"Guess so. But this is a competition _**I**_ will win! After all, Ema ran away because she saw him. And when I talked to her earlier in the year, she said something about hating him."

"Well, Ema hates you too. Anyway, I gotta go. See you tomorrow K!"

"Ja, Auf Wiedersehen!"

* * *

><p>"Arg! I can't believe he's back! I thought he left for good! Now I'll have two annoying fops following me! Lana… what do I do…"<p>

"Well first, I have a question. Two?"

"Oh yeah. I never told you. At the beginning of the year the band the Gavinners started going to our school and the lead guy Klavier won't stop bothering me."

"Well normally I would say ignore them but I don't think that will help."

"I know!"

"Maya? Do you have an idea?"

"Yeah! Why don't we set up this game thingy where we trap you in your room and whoever gets to first wins and the other one has to stop bothering you!"

"Maya, that's a-"

"Great idea! I could pretend to steal things from them so they would be distracted!"

"And I could whip any fool that crosses my path. Or I could guard Ema's room."

"I could give them an extremely long talk about why they shouldn't bother my sister."

"Yeah! And I could take Ema's snackoos and throw them at them."

"What? This is such a stupid idea!"

For the rest of the night Lana, Maya, Kay and Franziska began to put together Maya's crazy idea while Ema ranted about how it was a stupid idea and she didn't agree to it…but of course, they ignored her.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

ich entschuldige mich: I apologize

Auf Wiedersehen:Bye

Meine Leibe:My love


	5. The Plan Breaks Out

The Plan Breaks Out

After days of arguing, Ema gave up and went along with the plan. She still didn't want to do it but she reluctantly looked at the paper Maya had given her.

**Roles:**

**Ema: 'The Princess Needed of Saving'**

**Lana: 'Obstacle'= Giving a Long Talk About Why Not To Bother Ema**

**Maya: 'Obstacle'= Blabbering on About the Steel Samurai Not Letting Them Leave Until She's Done**

**Kay: 'Obstacle'= Pretends To Steal Stuff Distracting Them**

**Franziska: Guard of Ema's Room Whipping Whoever Tries To Enter**

**Placement:**

**Ema: Locked in Maya's Room**

**Franziska: In Front of Maya's Room**

**Lana, Maya and Kay: ****Walking**** Running Around Trying to Find Klavier or Kyle**

**Players:**

**Klavier**

**Kyle**

Ema sighed looking at the paper in her hand. Maya had the craziest idea sometimes and Ema hated when they involved her. And even worse, this one was all about her, FOR her! Now it was her job to get Kyle and Klavier to be at Maya's workplace on Saturday at 10:00 sharp. Klavier would be easy. Kyle on the other hand… He would question a whole lot about why Ema wanted him to go to her house let alone talk to him! Most of all, Ema couldn't understand why Maya's boss let them run around his office in the first place! Then suddenly Kay interrupted her thoughts.

"Ema! Maya told us that we'll go to her work place after school! It's so we can prepare! Bring Lana OK?"

"Oh yeah sure…Who is Maya's boss anyway?"

"Um… I saw him on the news, 'Rookie Defence Attorney Beats Prosecutor Edgeworth on the case State vs. Fey'. Remember? After Maya's visit to Kurain she went to visit her sister when she came back and was accused of her sister's murder… I think she told me her boss was her defence attorney and worked under her sister before she died."

"-sigh- Poor Maya. I remember she was so sad after that…"

"Yeah, anyway, you'll be there later right?"

"Yeah, see you Kay!"

"Bye!"

* * *

><p>"Here we are! Wright and Co. Law Offices!"<p>

"Law? You work for a lawyer Maya?"

"Yup! But Nick never pays me."

"Um, Nick?"

"Yeah! You know? Phoenix Wright, Nick."

"Um…OK."

"MAYA! YOU DID NOT TELL ME PEOPLE WOULD BE RUNNING AROUD IN HERE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE JUST HAVING FRIENDS OVER!"

"Nick, that's what having friends over means! Besides you already agreed to it. In fact why don't we give you a part too!"

"Maya…no."

"Please Nick!"

"I already said, NO."

"B-but Nick! Um…if you help I won't make you watch the Steel Samurai!"

"…Really?"

"Um…yeah."

"Fine."

"Yay! Thanks Nick! You're the best! Anyway, this is Kay, this is Franziska, this is Ema and this is Ema's sister Lana!"

"Um, nice to meet you all. I'm Phoenix Wright, Attorney at Law."

"Hi. I'm sure you hate this just as much as I do."

"Um, you're Ema right? But isn't this whole thing for you?"

"Yes. But that doesn't mean I get a say in any of this."

"Um, OK then."

"So Nick, here's what I was thinking. We have these cards to give the guys so when the game starts they give them to us to stop bothering them. If they bump into you, how 'bout you can either give them one or take one away?"

"Um… yeah sure Maya…what exactly are the rules in this game?"

"Here Nick take this paper. It has some things about the game."

"But you don't need to know the rules Nick! Besides, you'll hear them on Saturday!"

"Saturday? THIS Saturday?"

"Yeah Nick. What's wrong?"

"Maya! I was gonna clean up the office on Saturday!"

"Oh. Well then you just have to wait Nick! I'm going to show the girls around the office now!"

* * *

><p>20 minutes later<p>

"Well Maya seems to be good friends with her boss."

"Ema?"

"Yes Lana?"

"Did you tell Klavier and Kyle to be here yet?"

"…No."

"Why not?"

"I… haven't had the time."

"-sigh- Remember to ask them tomorrow alright?"

"Sure…"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Klavier?"<p>

"Ah! Yes Fräulein?"

"Can you go to Wright and Co. Law Offices on Saturday?"

"Uh sure liebe, what for?"

"Just go."

* * *

><p>"…Ema?"<p>

"Yeah Kay?"

"Aren't you supposed to talk to Kyle too?"

"I-I can't."

"You don't want to talk to him?"

"No."

"Then…put an anonymous note in his locker!"

"What if he doesn't go?"

"Then Klavier wins by default!"

"BUT I DON'T WANT HIM TO WIN! I don't want either of them to win!"

"Come on Ema!"

"B-besides! H-he hasn't even said anything so why does he even need to play? Why do we even need to do this stupid game?"

"Hey! It's not stupid!…OK, I admit it is a little crazy and weird, but it's not stupid! Plus we need to do this otherwise Maya will FORCE us to do this instead. That's also why they both need to play."

"…can you make the note?"

"Will you agree to doing this?"

"…yes…"

"Then I'll make the note."

* * *

><p>Finally, it was all set. Their 'game' would take place the coming Saturday and everything will be sorted out once and for all. Or…will it?<p> 


	6. The Game Begins

The Game Begins

"Fräulein Fey? Fräulein Faraday? Fräulein Von Karma? Fräulein Skye? What are you all doing here? Where's Ema?"

"That doesn't matter right now fool! Sit down on the couch while we wait for that other fool to come!"

"…uh, all right then…"

"Maya? I heard someone come in. Is it that rockstar guy or Ema's ex-boyfriend?"

"Come out from the washroom Nick! You cleaned the toilet yesterday! You need to be here too when we explain the rules! I won't tell you who came until you come!"

"…ugh, fine. Oh. You're that rockstar. Nice to meet you. Phoenix Wright, Attorney at law.

"Ja, nice to meet you too Herr Wright. Klavier Gavin, the Gavinner's lead and every girl's dream."

"Um, right…."

-knock- -knock-

"Hello? Anyone here?"

"Oh. Hello Kyle. So you came."

"…Kay? Maya? Franziska? Lana? W-what? Is Ema here too? I need to talk to her!"

"You won't see Ema. Not yet anyway. And when you do see her, I don't think my sister will want to speak to you."

"W-well, where is she?"

"Later. Anyway, you guys should know each other right? Kyle, Klavier. Klavier, Kyle."

"Um, OK. So this obviously has to do with Ema, but then why's he here?"

"Kyle, you came back at the concert right? In the middle of his song? …so you never heard the beginning?"

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"Well, his guy… he dedicated that song to Ema. Basically, I would call him a stalker."

"M-maya! He's not a stalker! He just likes Ema!"

"Oh shut up Nick! Anyway, you guys are here because of an idea of mine. A game that decides who gets Ema and to see if Ema will forgive you, Kyle, or if she will come to like you, Klavier. Here are the rules of the game:

Your objective is to get to Ema first, but that's not all. You also have to make her happy. Obviously, it won't be that easy. Me, Kay, Franziska, Lana and Nick will be wandering around being obstacles. However, you will get three passes. If you come across one of us, you can give us one of your passes so we won't bother you, but if you come across the same person you gave a pass to again, the old pass doesn't matter. You'll either give us a new pass or let us distract you. Ema is hidden in one of the rooms and you have to find her. Any questions?"

"Ah, ja. One. What will you do being obstacles?"

"Well, I'll steal from you, Maya will give you a long talk about the steel samurai, Lana will be giving you a talk about why not to bother her sister and Franziska will be guarding the room Ema's in and occasionally walking around whipping you. Mr. Wright is the only person you can't avoid. You come across him and you have to give him one of your passes. If you have no more you and Mr. Wright come back to this room, sit down, and he stares at you making you uncomfortable for five minutes. Anything else?"

"Um yeah. Is there any way to get to get more passes?"

"No you fool. You get three and only three. Is that all you fools?"

"Uh, yeah I've got nothing else to ask."

"Das ist alles. I have nothing more to ask."

"Good. Then let the game begin!"

For the next hour, the 7 people ran around the office as if they were 10 year olds again. And… everyone in the building was having a great time…except one.

"Ugh! This place isn't even that big! Its been over an hour! Why can't anyone find me!"

Meanwhile, outside of the prisoner's room, Klavier had been caught once by Phoenix, once by Maya and once by Kay. He used two of his passes and one was left because it was impossible to find out if Kay would be there and when she would be there. Kyle on the other hand had been caught by Phoenix, Maya and Lana. So every single one of his passes were gone. After about another 15 minutes of running around, Kyle and Klavier had both reached Ema's door. But all you could hear was…

-CRACK-

"OW!"

-CRACK-

"OW!"

-CRACK- -CRACK- -CRACK- -CRACK-

"OWOWOWOWOW!"

The noises from Franziska's whip and the screaming of pain from the guys. Finally, Klavier stepped back and was able to hand Franziska has final pass. She stopped whipping them since Kyle was right beside Klavier, but he took the chance and ran towards the door. Klavier ran to the door also. They opened the door… but Ema was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p><strong>Das ist alles-That's all.<strong>


	7. Missing

Missing

Klavier's POV

I looked around and didn't see Ema anywhere. I didn't think it was the wrong room though because now the other fräuleins looked VERY confused.

"Um, Maya? Where's Ema?" Phoenix asked.

"I-I don't know Nick. Franziska, you're sure Ema didn't go anywhere, right?" Maya said.

"Of course! I was here the whole time. I never moved once. I even heard her complaining to herself earlier!" Franziska replied stubbornly.

Lana began to worry but to calm down everyone -including herself- she said "Alright, let's have a look around the office before we jump to any conclusions. Is there any other way she could have gotten out Mr. Wright?

"No, unless she escaped out the window, which I don't think she did. I mean the window's clos-"

"Nick its open."

"W-what? M-maybe it was opened when we started?"

"No Nick. I closed it this morning and never opened it again. Ema was the only other person it the room since."

"M-Maya, are you suggesting that Ema… ESCAPED?"

"No. Ema wouldn't do that no matter how much she hated this which is the problem-she wouldn't do that."

I finally decided it was time to say something. "We should look around first, ja? Then if she's not here we should call the police."

After a 15 minute search, they decided it was true. Ema was missing. They called the police and Detective Gumshoe arrived. Then they began to fill him in about what happened.

Ema's POV

"Where-where am I? Ugh. Everything hurts….One minute I'm in Maya's room and the next minute I'm in some kind of shed tied up. Hmm… these knots seem loose…maybe…?"

Before Ema could try to untie herself, the shed opened and a gruff looking guy walked in. "Awake are you? Who knew you fainted so easily? We didn't even need to drug you!"

"W-who are you?" Ema stuttered.

"Ha! Think I'm stupid? I'm not telling you! What kind of person kidnaps someone then answers questions like who they are?"

He then walked out laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world.

Deciding it was safe, Ema wriggled around trying to get herself out of the ropes. She then went to the door. "Ugh. It's locked…"

Surprisingly, her bag was on the ground not taken away. She opened it up and found….. nothing. They gave her the bag and left absolutely nothing in it. _"If you're going to take everything, you might as well take the bag!" _she thought to herself.

She went back to the corner she woke up in and hoped Klavier or Kyle had reached the door and found that she was gone.

Klavier's POV

"So lemme get this straight pal. You were playing a game and she was the only one in the room. When you opened the door she was gone. You never heard any signs of struggling. Everything looked the same as before or nearly the same except for the fact that the window was opened. Is that right pal?"

"Yes Detective."

Gumshoe nodded and was about to look over the facts again but just then one of the investigating officers came out of Maya's room. "Sir! No suspicious fingerprints were found on the window. Only Miss Fey's and Mr. Wright's. There _were_ a set of glove prints though."

"Alright!"

The investigation had only begun but everyone had been worrying for quite a long time. Everyone - including Ema.


	8. A Proper Meet

**A/N: Yay for update!~ Thank you to kittycaty0328 and mysticman33 for the names of the kidnapper and his helper!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kyle, Ema's kidnapper and the kidnapper's helper. Everyone else belongs to Capcom.**

* * *

><p>Ema had been in the shed for hours and she wondered if anyone even realized she was gone! <em>Don't be stupid Ema, of course they have! It's probably night by now and by now they've obviously realized I'm not in the room! <em>She told herself this over and over until finally, the man from earlier swung the door open revealing the light she hadn't seen in hours. It was moonlight, but it was a light. It made Ema feel better, seeing that the world wasn't filled with darkness like the shed. Though, before she could look at it any longer, the man yelled at her.

"GET UP! Our master wants to see you."

"You mean… you aren't my kidnapper? You said you were."

"…Wish I was. Then I wouldn't make you such a burden and just get rid of you completely, but NO! You're still needed for information."

The man continued mumbling to himself as he grabbed Ema by the arm and dragged her out of the shed. She had thought the shed was in the middle of nowhere with not a single building nearby but she was wrong. She WAS in the middle of nowhere but not far from the shed was the biggest house she ever saw. It was a white mansion that looked like it was made of marble that shown so bright even with such a dark sky. There were an assortment of flowers, trees and decorations around the house giving of a happy, friendly vibe. Ema knew better though, if her kidnapper was inside that house, he should be anything BUT friendly.

The man brought her to the house took her up the long, white, spiralling stairs and pushed open the largest door at the end of the hall. It was a small room full of screens, "_Cameras…" _Ema realized. Only about a quarter of the cameras filmed the house, many of the other screens showed other places in the area. One showed the shed Ema was in, one showed a store Ema recognized that was near the school and another showed… Ema's eyes fell on the screen and couldn't believe what she saw. It was the main room in Wright and Co. Law Offices. Everyone was either on the couch or near it. It seemed that they were talking to Detective Gumshoe. Ema had met him before when she went along with Lana down to the precinct. "_They're talking about me." _She thought.

"Sir! I've brought her! What would you like me to do?"

"You don't need to do anything. You may go."

"Y-yes sir, I'll be downstairs if you need me sir."

The leather chair in the middle of the room swung around. A young man that looked like he was in his mid-twenties smirked at Ema. "Hello." Ema gasped. "You're… that man that was visiting the defendant of Lana's case!"

"So you recognize me, consider this a... proper meeting." The man chuckled then looked Ema straight in the eyes. "You are Ema Skye. 16 years old, Lana Skye's only and beloved younger sister. You are friends with Maya Fey, Kay Faraday and Franziska Von Karma. Not to mention, you've caught the attention of ah, some very _special_ young men. Yes, Miss Skye, I know _all about you._"

Ema stared in horror. This man had been following her every move and for what, she still didn't know! She brought herself back to reality and asked him the questions she had been asking herself for hours: "Why am I here? What do you want with me?"

"Naïve little girl. I don't want anything with you really; I'm just going to use you as protection for my brother. My brother you see, if your sister's defendant. I, am going to get all charges on him dropped. If your sister agrees and doesn't prosecute him, then you're free. But you'll have to remember, I can find you at ANY time if you haven't noticed. Any questions that I have a chance of answering?"

"Um, who are you and who's that other guy?"

"HAHA! Of all things at a time like this, you want to know our NAMES? Very well, my name… is Daimon Hyde and that… is Dave Navarro. Don't worry about him, he's just a helper. He can't do much though. You can ask one more question, chose wisely!"

Ema thought for a moment. She wanted to ask so many things – can she stay somewhere other than the shed, how does he know about her, will he give her any food at all, can she have a chance to talk to her sister, so many. She knew she couldn't decide on just one! She picked one sighed and asked…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In reviews, please pick a question. (One that Ema is wondering what she should ask.) The question you pick will change the story... some will anyway. Please review!~**


	9. The Investigations Begin

"….You can ask one more question, chose wisely!"

Ema thought for a moment. She wanted to ask so many things – can she stay somewhere other than the shed, how does he know about her and her sister, will he give her any food at all, can she have a chance to talk to her sister, so many. She knew she couldn't decide on just one! She picked one sighed and asked…

"How do you know about me and my sister?"

"Shouldn't that be obvious? My brother simply told me the name of the prosecution in his trial and I found out more about her."

"But…. How? Information like that is classified. You can't even get that kind of information at the prosecutor's office!"

"Miss Skye, does it look like I'm the type of man that wouldn't be able to get the information I want? Look around the room. All I had to do was program these cameras to film the areas your sister goes to and I found out more than enough information. Now, it's time for you to get back to your shed. Dave!"

Ema and Daimon waited and waited but no one came. Daimon called again, harsher this time but again, no one came. Furious, he grabbed Ema's wrist and dragged her downstairs in search for Dave. They looked from room to room and finally, they found Dave in the kitchen hunched over a laptop typing furiously. "Dave! What are you doing?"

"O-oh, sorry sir! Really sorry, did you need me?"

"Of course I did you idiot! What are you doing?"

"N-nothing sir! I promise nothing of the sort will happen again! Nothing to worry about!"

"Hm. Take this girl to her shed and in the morning, give her a slice of toast at about eight. At ten, bring her to me. Is that clear?"

"Y-yes sir!"

Dave took Ema to her shed and walked back to the house. Just as he stepped in, Daimon called him. "Dave. Exactly what were you doing that was so important?"

"Um, well…"

"I'm waiting!"

Instead of answering, Dave produced a knife out of his pocket with a crazy look on his face. "I hate working for you. Everything would be so much easier if you were dead."

Daimon blinked, shocked for a second then smirked and walked back a step. "Is this some kind of joke Dave? You've worked for me for three years. If you hate me so much why not just quit like all the others?"

"I'm not stupid! Everyone else…they didn't quit! You're just like your brother! You killed them all!" Dave said fiercely.

Daimon was taken aback. No one had EVER said anything back to him. He wouldn't lose that easily though, and the fact that Dave thought that his brother could ever murder a person. "My brother is innocent! You know as well as I do that he would never kill Cosette!"

"Ha! If you believe your little brother is innocent, then why do you need that little brat?"

Daimon had had enough. He took the hidden gun that was always at his side and shot Dave. He died instantly. Daimon burned his body then went to sit down and muttered to himself. "Figaro… you would never kill your own fiancée… would you? No. You would never. Dave was wrong. You're nothing like me. You're my innocent little brother. You would never harm a soul. Yes, that's right. You would never harm a soul." Daimon continued muttering to himself until finally, he fell asleep and tomorrow came.

Daimon woke up feeling exhausted. He checked the time, 7 AM. Just enough time to get ready and make breakfast for himself and the brat.

At eight, he grabbed some toast and opened the door to the shed. He found Ema in the corner of the shed half asleep. "Get up!" he barked. Wearily, Ema got up to eat her toast then noticing Dave's absence, asked "Where's your servant?"

"He's… occupied. Now be quiet. I've got people coming and I don't need them finding out that I have a 16 years old girl in a shed being used for blackmail."

Ema nodded not saying a word. Daimon left the shed and Ema was once again left alone. She sighed. Why was she the one who had to be stuck here? What could she do? The questions didn't bother her as much anymore but she still wondered. She didn't dare say anything though because the night before, just as she was about to fall asleep, she heard a gun. And now, today, she finds that Dave isn't around at the moment. She shuddered just thinking about it. "He killed him" she thought. She couldn't help it; she was scared and wanted her sister to find her. She wanted to hear the comforting voices of her friends. At this point, she would have been glad to her even Kyle and Klavier's voices. She just wanted to leave this place.

Klavier's POV

It was the day after Ema's kidnapping and Klavier couldn't feel more exhausted even though he hadn't done much the day before. He was heading to Wright and Co., they had planned to have a meeting with Detective Gumshoe and talk about what they heard if anything.

Moments later, Klavier was walking into the office seeing everyone but the detective there. "Where's Herr Gumshoe?" he asked, "Didn't he say he was going to be here early?"

Phoenix rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but apparently Edgeworth needs him so he won't be coming until later."

"Ah… Herr Edgeworth, the demon prosecutor, ja?"

"Yeah. So, we've been trying to figure out what happened ourselves. Tell us what you remember Klavier."

"Ja, alright. Well, as you know, from the moment I came in to the office, Ema was in Maya's room. The game went on until Kyle and I reached Maya's room, entered, and found Ema's absence. The room looked completely normal to me except for the fact that Ema wasn't there. I don't recall anything that might have shown signs of struggle. No sounds during the game and everything lay undisturbed when we entered."

Everyone went silent. Not saying a word, looking deep in thought then slowly each of them sighed looking disappointed by his testimony.

"Ja? What is it?"

"Well… it's not that your… testimony seems incorrect but we couldn't figure out anything from it."

"Ah… my apologies, but that's what happened from what I remember."

Everyone in the room seemed to think for a moment. Thinking about what to do next. Then, happily, Maya raised her head and spoke.

"Hey Nick? What did the detective say about my room being the crime scene?"

"Um, I think it was something like… 'NOBODY GO NEAR THAT CRIME SCENE ALRIGHT? You might do something and then the scene will be moved around and we won't be able to trust the evidence we find there! So don't go near it!' Why?"

"Well… what if we're REALLY careful and go take a look? Maybe we'll find something or we'll remember something Nick!"

"M-Maya… I don't think that's such a good idea… I mean if Detective Gumshoe finds out…he'll be pretty angry Maya."

"Ah come on Nick! Only a few of us will go them! People that can be trusted! Like me!"

"Maya, the last crime scene we went to, you were eating a burger and accidently dropped it on some evidence. They kicked us out of there right away! You're telling me we should let you in there!"

The arguing between the pair lasted a few more minutes until they reached a compromise. Five people could go check out the crime scene but Maya couldn't go. So, they started with who might remember the most when looking at the crime scene and who had the most experience with investigations.

Lana was a shoo in, a prosecutor and Ema's sister? Of course she should have been checking out the crime scene! Phoenix was chosen next since he was the second with most investigation experience. Then they chose Franziska who might remember something since she was standing guard the entire time. Finally they chose Kyle and Klavier, the two who saw the crime scene first and technically, the ones who had found it.

They headed to Maya's room with Kay and Maya sitting patiently and talking. Opening the door, Klavier saw something at once. A blue button near the foot of the bed. How they all missed that the day before was a mystery to him but without saying a word, he picked up the small round button. It looked so familiar... he thought for a moment longer the he finally realized where he saw it before. And he didn't believe it.

A/N: Yay! We're finally geting somewhere in the story! Review!


	10. The Whole Story

**A/N: Finally! An update!~ I'm sorry for not updating this story in so long and I'm also sorry for the incredibly short chapter. I've been having writer's block for this story and have also been writing a new story for Maid-Sama so if you've read KWMS please check it out!~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Attorney.**

* * *

><p>Ema's POV<p>

I waited a few more hours, then, Daimon came back into the shed.

"Get up!" he barked. "Let's speak to your sister about this."

"My-my sister! I can talk to my sister?"

"Only a few words. I will be speaking to her most of the time but you saying a word or two will be my proof to her that I have you. Understand?"

Ema nodded sadly. She then bit her lip. Maybe she could ask him some things now… "W-why do you need me? I mean, if your brother is really innocent then you wouldn't need me right?"

Daimon turned to her. "You're all the same! Don't you what many prosecutors want? A perfect win record. They'll do whatever they can to get the defendant guilty. How do I know your sister isn't one of those people? Now, don't say she isn't, because how would you really know? How do you know what secrets she would keep from you?"

Ema nodded slowly. But while he said that, she realized there _were_ some things she didn't know about her sister. Like what cases she got. "What's your brother's case about?" she asked suddenly.

"…my brother's case? I suppose I could tell you. But to truly understand, you'll have to know more than the case, you need to know the whole story." He paused.

"My brother is being charged of killing his fiancée, Cosette. They say that the motive is that my brother, Figaro, found out she was having an affair with an old friend of hers. The murder weapon is a hunting rifle that Figaro uses sometimes and his prints were found on it and they seem quite fresh they say. These are the court details you need to know. Now, the other details. First of all, after his last hunting accident, Figaro was truly horrified and no matter what, I know he would never have touched the gun ever again. I don't believe that the prints they found are truly fresh because prints can be preserved for a long time if you know how to preserve them and one of those ways is to leave the gun as it is. After his accident, Figaro framed the gun and refused to touch it or even look at it. I don't if Cosette truly had an affair with someone else but my own opinion is no. Do you understand the case now?"

Ema nodded.

"Good. Now be a good girl and do as I say when I call your sister." And with that he turned around and picked up the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Promise the next chapter will be longer! Review!~<strong>


	11. A Call From The Kidnapper

**A/N: It's a slightly longer chapter... but we're finally getting into the real story! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters but the OCs. The rest is CAPCOM's.**

* * *

><p>Klavier's POV<p>

Fräulein Von Karma whipped me as I just stared at the small button. "What is it fool? What's wrong with a little button?"

I looked up at them all. "These buttons… the only ones like these that I see are the ones on my brother's suit. Sewn buttons with three holes, made with the softest material possible."

"Does this mean your brother might have been the one that kidnapped Ema?" Herr Wright asked.

"I-it might." I gulped. Why? What reason would he have to kidnap Ema?

Later that day, I went home and brought the button to my brother.

"Bruder."

"Yes Klavier?"

"You've already heard about the incident at Herr Wright's office correct?"

"Yes."

"Today we went in to investigate." I took a deep breath. "I found one of your button's there."

He dropped the book he was reading. "What?! A button from my suit?!"

I nodded.

He started to mumble in German, but not loud enough for me to hear. He then put his book down and left to his room. I heard him pick up the phone and call someone.

"Greifen sie zum telefon, greifne sie!"

I heard him yelling at the phone, but no one picked up.

Ema's POV

I waited for him to dial my sister's number.

"_Hello?__" _

"_Is this Ms. Lana Skye?"_

I noticed that unfortunately, he disguised his voice while talking to her. It was comforting to hear my sister's voice though.

"_Yes… who is this?"_

"_Ha-ha… me? I think you should simply recognize me as the man who has your sister."_

Over the phone, I heard Lana take a deep breath. _"Ema… you have Ema?!"_

"_Indeed I do. What proof?"_

He turned to me. "Well?"

I took a breath. "Lana help! I'm in the middle of a forest-"

He cut me off shoving me back into my corner.

"_Ema! Let me talk to Ema!"_

"_I'm afraid I can't do that Ms. Skye. But I assure you, as long as you lose the Hyde case, then Ema will be released. Good bye."_

"_Wai-"_

*click* He shut the phone off and growled to me. "Let's get you into to that shed again."

He shoved me into the shed again where I remained for another few hours.

Klavier's POV

My brother and I ate dinner in silence. When he was done he retreated to his room again. I followed him after he shut the door and heard him pick up the phone again. This time, whoever he was calling picked up.

"_What is it Gavin? Have you agreed to the deal?"_

"_Ha! I'm calling about why there was a button of mine at the Wright and Co. Law Offices! I'll be a suspect now thanks to you!"_

"_A button? What do you mean?"_

"_My… sources have found out that near the scene of the kidnapping, one of my buttons was found there! There are no other buttons in the world like mine!"_

"_Relax Gavin! Relax! Don't worry! I'll take care of it. It was probably just in my pocket and fell out from the time that I grabbed your suit in anger. Don't' worry, you won't be a suspect."_

"_I better not be… Daimon."_

* * *

><p><strong>Review!~<strong>


End file.
